


Trap

by Lady_Harken



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Finding a certain Detective all tied up was not exactly what Chat Noir had originally had in mind when setting up his trap, but he's not about to miss the opportunity to have some fun.





	Trap

This was not exactly what Chat Noir had expected to find from his trap. It had been a set up to catch whoever was disturbing the rare beetle colony that lived in these woods, but finding the great Detective Barawa sitting against the tree, tight ropes firmly securing him in place hadn't been part of his plans.

Actually never mind that, this was absolutely according to his plans, Chat decided half a second later. "My, good Detective. That's quite the position you've gotten yourself into," he said with a chuckle as he stepped around the tree he had been hiding behind. "I didn't think you'd be the one to be after the beetles... No, it's definitely not you. The odd marks that have appeared on the trees lately are something made by a blade, and you don't use one," he pondered. There was also the fact that he knew quite well Barawa wouldn't want to hurt beetles, but he left that fact out for now.

"Damn you, Phantom Thief! I should've known," Barawa snapped at him. He had looked a little defeated just a few seconds ago, but now he was definitely back to his normal self. "Undo these right now so I can arrest you. So it was _you_ who has been snooping around these woods. Ha! Two birds with one stone - I get to arrest you _and_ my client will be quite satisfied!"

Chat stopped in front of the Draph and shook his head. "Tsk. Unfortunately, it turns out we've been working on the same case, though I wasn't hired by anyone and have been doing this on my own to protect the beetles. I do take it they are the reason why you accepted such a case in the first place..." He leaned a little closer, poking Barawa's forehead with his fingertip. "But look at you, the great Detective, falling into a trap this obvious."

He had to pull away at that point as Barawa was quick to start to struggle, though Chat could only shake his head as he watched. Was he this much of a fool? The binding of the ropes was designed to get tighter the more the subject caught by them struggled. "Ghhhh, just you wait till I get these off...! Obvious, ha, of course I saw it was here! I just decided I need to have it, grmh, set off so nobody hurts themselves on it..."

"So getting caught in it was all part of your plan?" Chat asked, circling around his captive.

"Of course it was!" Barawa retorted. "Getting out of some stupid ropes like these is child's play for a great Detective like me. If you just let me-"

Chat tapped the tip of his cane against the tree next to Barawa. "Oh? So you weren't completely defeated when I got here? You did look a little... troubled. And didn't you ask me to untie you earlier?"

The struggling stopped. "I absolutely did not!" Barawa was quick to deny. "I might've said something about needing to get rid of these ropes and..." He trailed off, seeming a little uncomfortable. For a reason, Chat noted as he studied Barawa's muscular form. The ropes were holding him down quite nicely, causing his clothes to stick against his skin and make it all in all quite the pleasant sight, just asking for a tiny bit of mischief.

Especially on the crotch region, Chat thought as he glanced down. How Barawa had even gotten himself tangled in the ropes so that one cut between the muscular thighs, he wasn't sure, but next to that rope was definitely... He stepped closer and placed his boot against the rope. "Oh well, perhaps I could help you a little. This kind of ropes must feel a little uncomfortable," he mused as he moved his foot a little, slightly rubbing his boot over Barawa's crotch.

"Well they do!" Barawa grunted, appearing so very annoyed and frustrated which just made him look more adorable in Chat's opinion. "So perhaps instead of prancing around there you could... What are you even doing, you damned thief?"

"Ah, I'm wondering if this is starting to be painful," Chat replied with a chuckle, pressing his boot against - yes, there definitely was something interesting in Barawa's pants, and Chat really couldn't help it at this point. "This part in particular," he poked the rope then rubbed his boot against Barawa's crotch again.

The expression on Barawa's face was turning into something between annoyed and mortified, and he glared at Chat. "Ha! A detective of my level doesn't give a damn about some slight pain! That is..." He glanced down and squirmed a little, not that he actually could get anywhere with the ropes holding him firmly against the tree. "Minor... Inconvenience..." Barawa continued, his voice dying a little as a lovely gasp escaped his lips.

With that kind of look on the Draph's face and with those noises he was making, Chat couldn't help but to tease a little more. Just a little more; by now the pants were bulging so much that it was starting to look quite restricting and painful, and Chat looked at Barawa's face then let his gaze drop lower before kneeling down. "Well, perhaps I'll have to consider freeing you," he mused, but before Barawa got the chance to comment or look relieved, Chat stuck his hand down and undid Barawa's pants. "Heheh... Or free a part of you, at least."

"Why, you- Aahhhh...!" Barawa started to snap at him, but his voice died and turned into another gasp as Chat finished his job and let the whole length of Barawa's erection out of its restraints. Quite the sight, Chat thought as he studied the view in front of him. Barawa looked so deliciously frustrated, and while the temptation to just leave him suffer for a while was there, Chat couldn't help himself. He leaned down, running his fingers down the whole length of the hard-on before taking the tip into his mouth.

If Barawa had sounded cute earlier, it was nothing compared to the embarrassed mumbling that followed. "You... can't just..." Those were about the only words Chat could make out from the midst of Barawa trying his best to resist somehow.

"Ah? Is it not good?" Chat questioned. "If it's no good, I can just stop and leave you here," he offered with a hint of mischief, idly sliding his hand down Barawa's erection and stopping on the base. There was absolutely no way he was going to leave, not with _this_ in front of him, but he was also not going to miss the chance to tease Barawa a little.

The expression on Barawa's face was about as great as expected - a hint of panic, a lot of frustration, and just a tiny bit... No, he wasn't about to get him to beg for it, but this was reasonably close. "Don't you dare," Barawa hissed, not that he managed to sound very angry. More like, it sounded like a plea, and Chat smirked. If this was the level of begging he was going to get, he gladly took it. A tiny bit more teasing might've gotten him more, but he wasn't about to get too greedy, not when he wanted to continue this himself. He leaned back down to take as much as he could into his mouth, sucking a little. The gasp that left Barawa's lips right then was so cute that Chat really wanted to hear more, and he ran his tongue over the tip, enjoying every muffled adorable sound as Barawa struggled to keep quiet.

For someone pretending not to want it at all, Barawa was doing a really bad job at keeping himself from trying to move his hips up to meet Chat's mouth, and Chat was quite happy to respond by sucking harder. He chuckled mentally and continued, very happy with the response he was getting. A little more teasing wouldn't hurt, not that he had the chance to really, he thought as he stuck his hand lower, rubbing Barawa's skin all the way. Their position considered, he couldn't do too much, though all this was already giving him a long list of things he wanted to try later.

He really wanted to do more, but this was not a good time and place. Not that he expected anyone to walk in on them, but the trap had been here for a reason. His original target showing up right in the middle of them doing it was not that likely, since the trap had gone off and all, but he wasn't going to risk getting too distracted. He had a feeling that something unexpected might happen later, and it was enough reason to hold himself back, as much as he wanted to just strip and make the best out of having Barawa all tied up.

_Something_ more was needed though, and he didn't want to settle for just this. With Barawa squirming weakly and making those cute sounds, Chat guessed his lovely Detective needed more as well. He reluctantly moved away, though he was rewarded by Barawa's gasp, disappointed and needy at the same time. Too adorable, Chat thought as he wiped his lips with his sleeve, quickly considering his options.

Just a bit more, something not too distracting. He unzipped his pants, unable to keep a bit of a relieved gasp from escaping his lips, because if Barawa had been suffering earlier, the restraint had been slightly getting to him too. "Tolerate it just a little bit longer, Detective. I'll take care of everything," he whispered, supporting himself on Barawa's shoulder and pulling himself upward to place a quick kiss on the Draph's lips. Barawa made a muffled sound but gave in to the kiss, too out of it to actually resist.

Chat broke the kiss soon, moving back down and straddling his partner. He then pressed his hard-on against Barawa's, rubbing himself against him. It felt quite good; heavenly, even, after how much he found himself needing to do something. "Wh- ahhh... y-you..." Whatever Barawa wanted to say turned into a whimper, and he was quick to trail off and try to keep himself quiet without much success. Those were some lovely sounds he was making again, Chat thought to himself, delighted, not that he didn't have to struggle a bit himself to stay composed.

They both needed this pretty badly by now, and Chat closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Barawa felt so hot and hard under his touch and rubbing himself against it made him really want to lose his clothes and feel that strong body against his. No; this would have to be enough, he thought as he pressed himself against Barawa, stroking them both now.

It wouldn't take long, he figured, especially not when he had kept Barawa suffering for so long. Embarrassing as it was, it was going to be him who wouldn’t last much longer. Teasing Barawa had just made him too excited, and Chat scolded himself mentally for a second. He needed to focus, though he was well aware how ragged his own breathing had gotten. A few soft sounds left his lips, but it didn't really matter as his dear companion was way beyond the point where he would've noticed.

Barawa had closed his eyes and was just squirming weakly under his touch, gripping the tree he was stuck against with his fingers, trying to find some support. It was quite adorable how much he struggled, and Chat just wanted to treasure every moment, even as his body ached for more. Too hot and too distracting, and somewhere on the back of his mind he cursed himself for not having better stamina. Maybe he should've trained fighting more to be able to last longer in situations like this.

A couple more strokes, pressing himself against Barawa and feeling his hardness against his own. Chat gritted his teeth, almost laughing at the fact that he was the one struggling now and needing a release so badly. He buried his face against Barawa’s chest and could hear how his heart was beating so fast.

The sounds Barawa was making now were quite incoherent and his body felt strained. Almost, Chat thought, almost; though this was his limit, and as much as he hated losing his sense of awareness, he had to allow himself to blank out just for a few seconds as the orgasm overwhelmed his senses. At least he managed to keep himself from making sounds, or worse, calling out Barawa's name, though it was doubtful the Draph was in any condition to hear anything.

And a few seconds was all he allowed himself, and he congratulated himself for recovering fast enough. Barawa certainly hadn’t noticed a thing, but he was squirming weakly and making such lovely sounds. “Ah, reached your limit, Detective?” Chat asked with a voice that was barely a whisper, not that there was a need for a reply at this point when Barawa’s body gave him all the answers he wanted. Chat stuck both his hands in the way, and a couple of strokes was all that was needed. Barawa screamed out something between Chat’s name and a curse word, and Chat just chuckled, enjoying the look on the Draph’s face as he finished.

There was an odd rustling sound, Chat mentally noted; he had been a tiny bit too busy to pay attention to it earlier, but he had heard it a few times already. Something lurking, quietly stalking, waiting for its prey to get careless. Which, Chat admitted, had almost happened already, because had he allowed himself to just slump against Barawa to rest a little, they might've both been dead by now.

It could've been just some random small animal, or it could've been whoever this trap had originally been here for, and he took a deep breath then pulled out a handkerchief and quickly cleaned them both. He then fixed his clothes and stood up, pulling out a card and throwing it at a certain point on the ropes, which caused the bindings holding Barawa to collapse all at once.

Almost causing Barawa to collapse as well, he noted with a hint of a smirk as the Draph snapped out of it just in time to catch himself. "Huh? Ahh..." Barawa pushed the ropes away, blinking, then grabbing the ropes and pulling them away from himself. He leaned one hand against the tree for support and got up then composed himself. "Now then! I'm finally free, so consider yourself under arrest," Barawa started, pointing his finger at Chat. "I'm going to-"

Chat frowned and raised his hand to cut him off; there it was again, that rustling sound. "Save it, my dearest Detective. We have company. Here it comes!" He raised his cane in defense and quickly sidestepped, just in time as the large insect-like monster jumped into view from the bushes. It slashed at them instantly, and Barawa barely managed to dodge out of the way as well, pulling out his gun as he went.

The creature raised its sword-like claws again, and Chat smiled. It all fit; the odd cuts on the tree with the beetles. This nasty monster probably cut the tree to get better access to them and then ate them. "I'm thinking we found the real culprit behind the assault on the beetles, Detective," he said with a little chuckle. "Great work. Now we just have to take it down before we become its next meal."

"Why, you-" Barawa mumbled, but he was quite quick to take the chance to shoot at the monster as it lunged towards him. Since he was so handily keeping it distracted, Chat took the opportunity to cast one of his spells. It hit, though it didn't do much damage, but it was enough to get the creature's attention, and it changed its target to Chat who pulled back to dodge its slash.

Barawa at least took full advantage of the opening and plain punched the monster then took a shot at it from close distance. It made a screeching sound and slashed at him, managing to cut Barawa's arm just slightly. Chat quickly pulled out a few cards and threw them at it to distract it, and as it turned around, Barawa got the chance and raised his gun again, neatly capping the monster on the head and causing it to fall over, dead.

"Ha! Case closed, and we did magnificent work, indeed!" Barawa declared victoriously. "I mean, _I_ did!" He quickly corrected, catching himself, and Chat just smirked at that; it certainly hadn't been just the great Detective dealing with the case, but after what had happened earlier he didn't feel like arguing. Besides, he had accomplished his own goals - and much, much more, as a matter of fact. "Now then!" Barawa stated, turning to face Chat. "All there's left to do is to arrest you and-"

"Magnificent work from the most brilliant Detective indeed, but perhaps you'd like to zip your pants before that?" Chat suggested with a chuckle, pointing the tip of his cane at Barawa's crotch. "You're rather... open?" Barawa blinked and glanced down, realizing his pants were still unzipped and giving Chat quite the view.

With his favorite very embarrassed Detective mumbling a few curse words and busying himself trying to fix his clothes, Chat took the opportunity to make his exit, and he vanished from sight as Barawa's eyes were away from him. "Fine work, indeed, my dearest Detective," he called to him from behind a few trees, unable to hide his amusement as Barawa looked around, confused. "We'll have to do this again sometime! So, until next time!"

"Damned Phantom Thief, where did you-!" Barawa yelled. "I'll... This... again? You...!" Chat couldn't resist taking a quick look at the mortified expression on Barawa's flushed face before escaping from the area.

Again, indeed, Chat thought to himself. He certainly wouldn't have minded finding prizes like this one in his traps more often.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> An old idea friends were going on about on Twitter way back, which I decided to turn into a fic and finally got around to finishing.


End file.
